Operación Facebook
by Validia
Summary: Porque Facebook es esencial para estar conectado hoy en día y nuestras queridas naciones no son la excepción...
1. Sealand

_Aquí les traigo una de mis locuras, es sobre facebook y como nuestras queridas naciones lidian con él. Disfrútenlo…_

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Después de escuchar en todos lados que Facebook era medio de publicidad masiva, el pequeño Sealand había llegado a la conclusión de que el también necesitaba uno. Así que una mañana después de terminar sus tareas diarias, había entrado a hurtadillas a la oficina de su padre quien había salido a trabajar, y encendiendo la computadora de escritorio, había seleccionado el buscador de internet, que era la delicia de su vida, pues era fuente de juegos virtuales y videos graciosos en YouTube. Pero ahora sin embargo, tenía la fijación de su nueva cuenta tan metida en la cabeza, que ni siquiera se dignó en jugar ni una partida del Burger-time, su juego preferido por excelencia, donde un cocinero gordito era perseguido por varias salchichas alevosas.

Peter tecleo la dirección de Facebook y enseguida apareció la doble opción de iniciar tu cuenta o crearla en el acto. Como el niño era nuevo en esto, obviamente eligió la segunda, donde pedían varios datos para iniciarse en el vicioso mundo del Facebook. El chico lleno la forma que se le pedía, incluyendo la parte donde se solicitaba su edad, que ciertamente no correspondía a su apariencia física.

Ahora ya tenía su propio perfil, pero no tenía foto de presentación, ¿que podría hacer?. A sabiendas de que sus fotografías digitalizadas solo se encontraban en la sesión personal de su padre, la cual por obvias razones tenía contraseña, Sealand decidió que podía usar las que tenían sus amigos de él en sus álbumes de Facebook. Así que comenzó a buscar a cada uno de ellos en el buscador, comenzando con Estonia. Para su sorpresa este no tenía ni una foto de él solo o siquiera de los dos juntos, tal descubrimiento le molesto bastante e inflando sus mofletes con disgusto, anoto mentalmente el regañarlo por semejante desconsideración. Hmp, por ahora simplemente lo agregaría.

_- ¡Listo!_

Su segunda opción fue Seborga, que aparecía en cada una de sus fotos lanzando besos a la cámara o comiendo en múltiples restaurantes, pero tampoco tenía imágenes de Peter, lo que le fastidio igualmente. Además, su perfil estaba lleno de estados cursis y comentarios sobre comida.

_- Vaya cosa, muy típico de Seborga._

Wy también tenía un perfil en Facebook, solo que la chiquilla no aparecía en ninguno de sus álbumes, pues solo tenía imágenes de pinturas, esculturas o dibujos y por supuesto ninguna foto de Sealand. Sus estados por su parte, eran todos de poesía y alusiones al arte, cosa que le aburrió bastante. Peter reprimió un bostezo y siguió con su búsqueda.

El cuarto en su lista fue Molossia, que salía en cada una de sus fotos haciendo señas obscenas o posando como pandillero, además de que ninguno de sus estados era entendible por su pésima ortografía y su costumbre de mezclar mayúsculas y minúsculas en cada palabra. Pero no hacía falta entenderlos, pues Sealand casi apostaba que estaban llenos de groserías.

El perfil de Kugelmugel era similar al de Wy, por tanto estaba lleno de obras artísticas y frases sobre lo mismo; con la diferencia de que el chico si aparecía en algunas fotos, posando de manera semi-artística y usando ropa vintage, que lo hacía ver más marica, según se dijo Peter. Igual lo agrego.

Hutt river, a diferencia de los anteriores, tenía sus álbumes bien organizaditos y con títulos rimbombantes. Salía en muchísimas imágenes y en todas posaba como estrella o miembro de la realeza, pero tampoco tenía fotos de Peter. Además, su perfil estaba lleno de condenados decretos y frases supuestamente nice, así como declaraciones pretenciosas. Una cosa bien curiosa, es que Wy no aparecía entre su lista de familiares, lo que se le pareció muy raro a Sealand, pues sabía que ambos eran hermanos; sin embargo prefirió no indagar al respecto y solo agregarle.

Niko Niko, casi no publicaba estados y tenía pocas imágenes, algunas de las cuales eran abundantes en gallinas y pollitos. Ni hablar, lo agregaría igualmente.

El perfil de Ladonia, era quizás el más extenso hasta el momento, lleno de múltiples álbumes y estados belicosos contra su hermano mayor, Suecia, quien al parecer los ignoraba olímpicamente. Además, el perfil del niño poseía hipervínculos hacia su cuenta de Twitter y una página de internet. Ladonia, que solía ser bastante fanfarrón, tenía miles de amigos en Facebook, por lo que Peter esperaba que no se pusiera los moños para aceptarlo.

Entre las sugerencias que ahora le aparecían, venia el perfil de su némesis, Chipre del Norte. No quería agregarlo pero, a saber que publicaba el infeliz sobre él, seguro que puras difamaciones y no le daría el gusto de que se salvaran de sus agudas contestaciones, no señor. Así que finalmente también lo agrego.

La siguiente en ser adicionada fue Vikesland, una niña súper tranquila con la que casi no se relacionaba, pero que pertenecía al pequeño club de Sealand, motivo por el que no podía hacerla aun lado. El perfil de la chica incluía muy variados álbumes, que iban desde obras caritativas, hasta su propio programa espacial, fotos en las que la niña posaba junto al pequeño cohete que lanzaría. Peter anoto mentalmente el comentarle a sus reyes que también crearan sus propios cohetes y siguió revisando el perfil de la chiquilla. Ella tenía agregado a Molossia en su lista de familiares y aparecía en varias fotos con él. Sus fotografías eran, por cierto, las de mejor calidad hasta el momento; lo que tenía mucha lógica, si se consideraba que su fundador era un fotógrafo profesional.

El niño recordó que había un nuevo miembro en su club, un chico bastante rarito, cuyo nombre dejaba muy claras sus inclinaciones. El tipo se hacía llamar "Reino gay y lésbico de las Islas del Mar del Coral" y había sido presentado en el club por su hermana Wy, que no negaba que su hermano era "peculiar" y muy "adelantadito" para su corta edad. A Peter no le agradaba ese niño, no se consideraba discriminador, pero caray, a nadie le gusta que lo acosen sexualmente y esa era precisamente la clasificación que ameritaba, el encimoso y excesivamente lascivo trato, que el chico había otorgado a los miembros desde su iniciación; razón por la que casi lo echaban tras la primera junta. Sealand casi juraba, que al niñato ese no le importaba mucho si sus presas eran varones o chicas, porque ciertamente le tenían sin cuidado sus edades.

Considerando lo que sabía sobre el chico, Peter decidió no entrar en su perfil y por supuesto menos ver sus álbumes, ya que sospechaba que estarían llenos de imágenes que, por su corta edad e inocencia, su padre jamás aprobaría que anduviese viendo. Dudo un momento en si agregarlo o no, pero finalmente se decidió por no hacerlo, para así evitar alentar sus, ya de por sí, descarados coqueteos. Total, si él publicaba algo sobre el club, Reino Gay podría verlo atreves del perfil de Wy, ¿no?. Por lo que Peter no necesitaba ponerse en peligro, además no quería averiguar si tendría fotos suyas, ya que la sola idea le ponía la piel de gallina.

.

En fin, no había encontrado material para su imagen de perfil, pero había en cambio logrado agregar a varios de sus amigos y conocidos, por lo que se sentía bastante satisfecho. Sealand se desperezo un poco y opto por tomarse un descanso, tal vez le vendría bien una soda, ya continuaría cuando volviese.

Pero tras tomar la gaseosa del frigorífico, recordó un detallito olvidado, Islandia. Porque no lo había pensado antes, él era como su amigo ¿no?. Seguro que tendría fotos suyas, claro que sí, no podía imaginarse un motivo por el que no fuera así.

El pequeño corrió rumbo a la computadora con la gaseosa aun sin abrir y tecleando el nombre de su "camarada", se aboco a buscar alguna imagen suya. Mas su chasco no se hizo esperar, pues si bien Islandia tenia cientos de fotos, ninguna era sobre Peter.

_- ¡Pero porque!_ –gritar fastidiado, pues no entendía como podía ser aquello.

Paso un buen rato para que el disgusto se le pasara y cuando por fin se sosegó, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta Inglaterra, su infame hermano mayor, el mismo que se la pasaba frustrando sus intentos por colarse en las reuniones del G-8 y que nunca se cortaba un pelo para minimizarlo. No le agradaba ni tantito, además podía apostar que no lo aceptaría, incluso si se dignara a mandarle invitación. Pues ni hablar, Arthur quedaba fuera.

Peter se sujetó la cabeza con las manos como si eso fuese a ayudarle a pensar, pero parecía que si funcionaba, pues a su mente vino otro nombre: Finlandia.

Le busco en la barra correspondiente y le agrego, más como su perfil tenia restricciones de privacidad, no pudo ver ni uno solo de sus álbumes.

_- Caray, ni que lo fuera a secuestrar. En fin, haber... ¿haber quien más falta?_ – y Sealand casi se golpea el rostro con la palma de su mano, de verdad que era tonto a veces, como se le pudo pasar por alto. ¡Su papa!, el sí que tendría alguna foto suya.

Nada más teclear su nombre y el perfil de su padre ilumino la pantalla, causando que el niño se sonriera encantado, pues la imagen principal era una de ambos sentados en el sillón de la casa. Y pensar que se había pasado toda la mañana revisando álbumes de otros, solo porque supuestamente tendrían alguna foto suya, cuando la solución más obvia estuvo siempre a su alcance.

-_ Jaja, pero si era lógico_ – se dijo el niño, rascándose la nuca divertido.

Creo que no es necesario aclarar que si encontró lo que buscaba, de hecho encontró muchísimas opciones, tendría que anotar también en su lista de recordatorios, el ser más atento con su padre, ya que al parecer era el único que no lo había olvidado.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

.

Este es el primero de una serie de one-shots que subiere sobre Facebook, si bien estarán ordenados por capítulos, no significa que tengan que estar relacionados el uno con el otro. ¿No sé si me explico?

Por ejemplo, este se trató de Sealand en su búsqueda de una foto para su perfil, pero el siguiente se tratara de otro país con diferentes asuntos entre manos.

.

_Bueno me despido y espero que les haya gustado. Les agradeceré mucho si me regalan un comentario al respecto, incluso si es algún tomatazo. XD_


	2. China

_Aquí me tienen de regreso y como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca._

_Ok, ok, la verdad, es que estado liada con el servicio social y encima actualizando otras historias, por eso es que me tarde tanto, por favor discúlpenme por esta vez._

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Yao era uno de los antiguos, había conocido a Roma y Magna Germania, se había codeado con los grandes desde el inicio y había sido el precursor de muchos descubrimientos e inventos magníficos. Todo esto mucho antes de que los actuales países pensaran en nacer siquiera, mucho antes que las condenadas micronaciones osaran reclamar lo que no estaba a sus alcances. ¿A dónde se fue la decencia? Antes una nación se plantaba con territorio de por medio y población en crecimiento, ahora cualquier pelado se creaba su mini reino. ¿Que no había libros para eso de la imaginación?, que rayos le pasaba a este mundo insano.

Quizás solo era que se había vuelto anciano, un pobre viejo entre jóvenes vigorosos que tomaban el toro por los cuernos en esto de la modernidad. ¿Pero qué rayos? El era China, la joya de oriente, la nación que vio nacer y caer miles de imperios. Si había aguantado guerras, sequias, pestes, hambrunas, invasiones, etc… Podía con esto de la "modernidad". ¡Ja!, él podía con todo.

.

Así pues, Yao se dirigió a casa de el país de la tecnología: Japón, y le pidió que le vendiera un ordenador. Uno barato, porque era familiar y a la familia se le hacen descuentos ¿no?

Pero eso del descuento no le cayó en gracia a Kiku, pues él era de los que pensaban que lo bueno cuesta, además China y él no se llevaban tan bien como regalarle cosas. Sin embargo Kiku es la nación nipona en persona y como tal ah de poner el ejemplo de urbanidad entre su gente. Oculto su molestia y se aboco a mostrarle los modelos disponibles, todos ellos bonitos y modernos. Hay que decir que a Yao le gustan las cosas buenas, porque escogió los más costosos, el problema fue cuando Japón le señalo cuales eran los precios. Y oh señor, por todos los ancestros de China, que precios tan elevados.

- ¿Qué clase importes son esos, aru? ¿Acaso es un chiste?

- Sé que lucen muy bajos para lo que ofrece el equipo, pero le aseguro China-san que no es una estafa. Es solo que esta semana hay ofertas.

- ¡¿Ofertas?! ¿Me quieres ver la cara, aru? Eso es mas caro que toda mi línea de juguetes juntos, además es un solo aparato, aru. Solo uno.

Kiku le miro impasible, aunque por dentro quería darle una patada, tomo aire y trato de sosegarse.

- Le ruego me disculpe China-san, si en algún momento le eh ofendido con mi entonación o por las palabras escogidas, le aseguro que no era mi intención.

A Yao casi le sale espuma por la boca, ese niñato se burlaba de él, que se estaba creyendo. Por su parte Kiku le siguió mirando flemático. Era consciente de que su interlocutor capto la grosería, pero bueno, el no era perfecto y deberás le traía ganas. Más Japón no admite esos comportamientos en otros y por supuesto menos en el mismo, así que no le quedaba de otra, tendría que disculparse.

- Me disculpo de nuevo China-san, he sido muy rudo, le ruego me perdone.

Y china se sintió conforme.

- Bueno, bueno, sigamos pues. ¿Cuál dices que era el precio de estas cosas, aru?

- Desafortunadamente el precio no ha cambiado, China-san.

- P-pero es carísimo, aru.

- Puede que así parezca, pero le aseguro que es lo justo, esta es tecnología de punta y por tanto su precio es elevado.

- Pero si es solo un aparto, aru – protesto el mayor – ¿que acaso baila o qué?

- Pues…temo que esa función aun no la perfeccionamos, quizás en unos años… - pero el rostro de Yao le advirtió que no le estaban cayendo en gracia sus inocentes divagaciones y no fuera a ser que se ofendiera de nuevo, su orgullo no aguantaba tener que disculparse otra vez con él – Es decir… no, la maquina no hace esas suertes. Pero vera China-san. Este aparato es resultado de mucha investigación – "y algo de espionaje empresarial" pensó Kiku, pero claro está, no lo dijo – por lo que no podemos venderlo por menos de lo que vale. Además hay familias que comen de estas ventas.

- ¿Pues que comen, eh? ¿Caviar a todas horas, aru?

Y Kiku se aguantó el gritarle que él si les pagaba un salario de verdad a sus obreros, que no lo comparara con lo que Yao les daba, porque con semejante medición salarial cualquiera parecía derrochador. Pero repito, Japón ah de guardar las formas.

- ¿China-san, para que necesita usted la maquina?

- ¿Eh? – y Yao se rasco la barbilla pensativo, el solo planeo comprarse el aparato, pero la verdad nunca se planteo bien lo que haría con el. – Pues para, ya sabes…estar conectado a la modernidad y esas cosas.

- ¿Modernidad? ¿Conectado? Ya veo, usted lo que quiere es navegar por internet. Para eso no necesita uno de estos modelos, estas refinadas maquinas son mas bien para especificas tareas profesionales. Si uno desea solo navegar por la red, le basta con una computadora simple.

- Ahh, bueno… ¿y cuánto cuestan esas, aru?

- Mejor dígame cuanto planea gastar.

.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

.

Yao se sentía contento, había comprado una computadora a un precio "verdaderamente razonable" y de paso pudo escoger entre varias con adornos. Si bien Japón se abstuvo de decirle que las adornadas son las menos potentes, total su ex-tutor ni sabia la diferencia, solo la quería para navegar por internet. Ahora bien, a Kiku y a Yao se les paso un gran detalle, la instalación del aparato.

Por lo que ahora tenemos al pobre de Yao haciendo malabares para instalar esa cosa, cuyas instrucciones venían en japonés, francés, alemán, español y hasta portugués, pero nada del chino; y eso que Yao tenía muchísimas variantes de su idioma para escoger. Pero vamos, que Yao es practico, bueno a veces, ¿que no tenia un hermano anglo parlante?

Así que ahora tenemos a Hong Kong metido en ese rollo. El chico le soltó una perorata sobre lo ocupado que estaba, porque cierto hermano explotador lo sobrecargaba de trabajo, por tanto no se quedaría mucho. Y como el que avisa no es traidor, tal cual lo dijo lo hizo, nada más instalo el aparto y salió pitando de la casa. Pero bueno, el ordenador ya estaba instalado, el problema era… ¿cómo rayos se usaba esa cosa del _intermitente_ o _interior_? China se jalo los cabellos de la desesperación, pero oigan, ¿que no tenía más conocidos para ayudarle?

¿Haber quién podía ayudarlo? haber, haber… Pero mientras meditaba aquello, Panda entro a saludarlo, pues venia de paseo después de un abundante almuerzo de rico bambú. El "oso" vio la computadora y a su amigo vuelto loco por alguna nimiedad. Y es que china no dejaba de musitar palabras como _intermitente_, modernizarse y "maldito Inglaterra que lo mal educo".

Como no sabía cuánto tardaría su amigo con su "introspección", Panda decidió checar su facebook. Un momento, ¿panda tiene Facebook? Pues aunque no lo crean, ese oso es todo un loquillo y tiene su propio facebook, su twitter, su fotolog, su hi5 y también tenía antes un metroflog. Lo que pasa es que hoy en día la llamadas son carísimas y pues él es un panda muy sociable, le salían muy caras a la reserva sus mentadas llamadas a sus amigos en otros zoológicos y por eso le recomendaron el internet.

Pero volviendo al asunto, tenemos a Panda revisando las publicaciones de sus amigos y aun Yao que casi se va de espaldas cuando lo vio. Lo que le impactaba no era ver a un oso escribiendo comentarios, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue descubrir que su amigo, un panda, era más ducho que él en esas ondas modernas. Lloraría de vergüenza si no estuviera encantado por esa cosa llamada "felboc".

- ¡Panda! Sabes navegar en _interior_, aru.

Y panda le miro con cara de desconcierto, ¿de caray le hablaba Yao?

- ¿Navegar en interiores?

- Si en esa cosa de la máquina, la red de _intermitente_, aru.

- Internet, es Internet China.

- Como sea, aru. Dime como navegar.

- Mmm, bueno…pero déjame usar tu baño antes.

.

Volviendo del tocador, digo del baño. Panda le explico a un emocionado Yao todo lo que sabía (y era bastante) sobre el maravilloso mundo del Internet.

- Ahora repite conmigo, in-ter-net.

- Intarnet

- Internet.

- Internett

- Bueno, más o menos.

- Es que esos rollos en ingles no son lo mío – se justificó la nación - Mira que tengo que saberme al derecho y al revés todas las derivaciones del chino, y son muchísimas, como para andar aprendiendo el idioma de tipos roba hermanitos.

- Hmp…sigamos: In-ter-net

Y así, tres horas después de empezar las lecciones, Yao ya navegaba por la red y tenía su propio _felboc_, digo facebook. Pero no nos riamos del pobrecillo, hay que ver que aunque se ve joven, es viejo como Matusalén y esas cosas modernas son siempre difíciles para los mayores.

Pues bien, Yao tenía su nuevo y flamante perfil de facebook, creado por Panda para mayor comodidad de su amigo (o menos pérdida de tiempo), el cual rezaba un simple "China" como nombre. Y es que aunque Yao le discutió bastante, su amigo insistió en que poner "República Popular de China" completito, era poco nice por ser demasiado largo. Así que finalmente quedo abreviado. Lo siguiente era escoger la foto de perfil y como es natural aquello le tomo un buen rato, porque hubo que escoger entre las muchas fotos para escanear, una que le favoreciera y diera el mensaje correcto sobre él; o sea maduro pero a la moda, sin verse muy arcaico pero que se notara experimentado, porque él no era uno de esos hippies, anarquistas y a saber que más se inventaban los jóvenes hoy en día.

Pero bueno, Yao ya tiene foto de perfil, ahora le faltan amigos de internet. Habría que comenzar con sus familiares y conocidos.

.

La nación tecleo el nombre una de sus hermanas: Taiwán, y le mando invitación mientras se dedicaba a revisar su perfil. La chica tenia montones de fotos de todo tipo y en muchas de ellas aparecía Japón. ¿Con que sí, eh? Tendría que hablar con ambos acerca de aquello, sus hermanos se creían que él no se daba cuenta de sus excesivas reuniones en conjunto, reuniones que por lo visto eran más de recreación que de trabajo. Si bien muy en el fondo era consciente de que ellos ya no eran niñitos y que tomaban sus propias decisiones, una parte de él se rebelaba constantemente contra esa idea. Porque él era muchísimo más grande y había visto muchas más cosas de la vida, así que no, para el eran un par de críos, unos bastante hormonados había que decir. Por lo que quedaba decido, los citaría para hablarles sobre responsabilidad de pareja y sobre el "milagro de la vida", para no tener que llevarse sorpresitas luego.

Ya estando por la labor, agrego también a Japón. Cuyo perfil abundaba en estados súper largos, en los cuales el muchacho daba rodeos y rodeos verbales, para explicar o comentar cualquier cosa, y en serio CUALQUIER cosa. Además sus álbumes estaban llenos de cientos de imágenes sobre gatos, hámsteres, perros y todo aquel animal o cosa que le pareciera lindo al chico. Kiku no tenía muchas fotos suyas, de hecho casi todas las fotos en que aparecía eran aquellas en que le etiquetaban otros. Pensando en eso, Yao recordó que Kiku era muy tímido y que incluso hubo un tiempo en que se auto aisló en su casa. Y es que en el nombre del gran dragón, pero que huraño fue siempre ese niño y que orgullosito también. Pero no pensaba anteponer rencores de momento, tenía asuntos más importantes entre manos, como ponerse al día con todos esos rollos de la modernidad.

China se pasó por el perfil de ambos Coreas, adicionándolos de paso a su lista de contactos. Con el mellizo del norte se llevaba de perlas, pues ambos eran de la misma corriente socio-política, mas con el otro… bueno, no tan bien. No obstante, su jefe le había dicho que más le valía estrechar lazos con él, así que ni hablar.

Corea del norte publicaba muchas cosas sobre el comunismo y no paraba de tirarle pestes a su mellizo del sur, pero como Yao tenía prohibido meterse en peleas ajenas por razones diplomáticas, se abstuvo de dar _like_ a todo aquello con dicha temática.

Corea del sur, por su parte, subía muchas fotos de artistas y doramas. El chico tenia pleito casado con Japón o al menos eso parecía, porque ambos muchachos se la pasaban criticándose en cada foto, estado o publicación que el otro subiera. Eso sí, había que admitir que no le entendía a sus discusiones, porque se contestaban en clave. China era hábil para los códigos, pero sospechando la clase de tonterías que se dirían entre sí, no le apetecía el esfuerzo. Mejor seguirá con lo suyo.

Una cosa bien curiosa a mencionar, es que si bien los dos coreas se odiaban y como es natural tendrían que tenerse bloqueados el uno al otro, resultaba que aquello era al revés. No solo se tenían agregados entre sí, sino que encima se etiquetaban mutuamente, para así asegurase de que su némesis no se perdiera de sus "sutiles" ataques por intenet. Por cosas como esta es que Yao sostenía que sus hermanos eran todos unos niñatos, porque se esforzaban en demostrarle cuan inmaduros eran a cada paso. Pero en fin….

La siguiente adquisición de su lista de "amistades", fue Tailandia, que poseía un álbum fotográfico lleno de imágenes bastante impactantes sobre los paisajes de su territorio.

- Ese pequeño exhibicionista, aru. – mascullo Yao, pues es bien sabido que los territorios y sus concernientes visuales, son para los mortales solo eso: territorio, pero para las naciones son partes del cuerpo. Habría que regañar a Tailandia por aquella falta a la moral.

Algo que le llamo la atención en el acto, fue una serie de publicaciones que Tailandia hacia sobre la comestibilidad de los canes en casa de otros países, sobre todo en Japón, China y Vietnam. En dicho comentario, el chico alegaba que ya estaba cansado de que devoraran canes, gatos y lo que fuese que se moviese por la tierra, y que por culpa de "tales personas", en su casa ya casi ni había perros. China frunció el ceño muy disgustado, no solo porque lo aludiera en una publicación de ese tipo, sino porque ahora comprendía lo poco abiertos de mente que eran algunos de sus hermanos, pues no parecían apreciar en lo más mínimo sus experimentos culinarios.

- Pues él se lo pierde, aru - se dijo antes de salir de aquel perfil, pero no sin que antes le contestara con una de sus salidas en la barra de comentarios.

Para ser sinceros, Yao empezaba a encontrarle un buen uso a ese mentado Facebook, el seguirle la pista a sus hermanos menores. No se consideraba chismoso ni metiche, pero es que uno no puede descuidarse ni un poco hoy en día con los jóvenes llenos de ideas locas, rodeados de vicios y bastante hormonados. Mirad que cuando se descuidó con Japón, termino con una feísima herida en la espalda, producto de la rebeldía juvenil y quizás hasta pandillera de Kiku. Así que no podía darse el lujo de descuidarlos, incluso si eso implicaba usar Facebook como herramienta. Por otro lado, él no era tan viejo, si se lo preguntaban lucia tan bien como cuando era un mozo de mil años, ¡ah…qué tiempos aquellos!

Y aun meditando sobre esto último, se dio a la tarea de buscar a Mongolia. La verdad es que no se llevaban muy bien, había muchos rencores viejos atascados en su memoria como para eso y algunos de ellos tenía por nombre Gengis Kan. Pero bueno, otra vez estaba el asuntito de sus jefes, que habían ordenado que se mostrara atento con su viejo adversario. A China no le gustó nada aquello, si debía ser atento, también tendría que ser hipócrita, por que definitivamente no podía llevarse bien con ese tipo. Esas eran las cosas que más detestaba de sus jefes, su aparente incapacidad para dialogar con su nación, en vez de solo asumir que sabían lo que quería o pensaba. Se preguntó si las demás naciones tendrían ese mismo problema, pero la realidad lo golpeo de nuevo e interrumpiendo sus contemplaciones existenciales, selecciono la opción para enviar una solicitud de "amistad" a Mongolia. Uff, que feo asunto y que farsante se veía, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora solo quedaba apechugar.

Por lo que vio en su perfil, Mongolia parecía gustar de las fotos espontaneas y de los caballos, puesto que en una de cada tres fotos aparecían los dichosos animales. Oh si, caballos y más caballos, chiquitos, grandes, machos, hembras, obscuros, claros, todo una manía por los corceles; lo que rememoraba a Yao, la obsesión de Japón por las cosas lindas. Además de caballos, también había fotos sobre otros animales, que iban desde peludos camellos, hasta aves de presa con garras afiladas; mismas con las que el chico posaba en varias fotos, mientras las sostenía sobre su brazo enguantado en cuero. Mas había una sola cosa que nunca faltaba en sus retratos, su gorrito típico, sin el cual no aparecía ser capaz de fotografiarse.

- A lo mejor tiene caspa o mejor aún, piojos – murmuro para si China, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Ya tenía algo por hacer el fin de semana, visitar a su vecino y quitarle el sobrero, pero solo con fines científicos ¡eh!

**.**

Yao prosiguió con su búsqueda en facebook, agregando contactos a diestra y siniestra, sin dejar de tomarse su tiempo para ver los perfiles que adicionaba a su paso. Todos eran rebosantes de colores y energía, pero todos parecían seguir patrones de comportamiento muy similares; uno no se daba cuenta si solo los visitaba, era necesario analizar el contenido, pero una vez identificado este podías ver las pautas de publicación que inconscientemente seguían.

Los había como el de Laos, que publicaba sobre todo de comida, había también fotos sobre esculturas y eso, pero el tema principal de sus álbumes era la comida. Parecía como si el chico se la pasara fotografiando todo lo que consumía. ¿Pero que se pensaba que era Facebook? ¿Revista de gastronomía? Pero bueno, muy su gusto.

También estaban los perfiles "culturales", en los que publicaban sobre folklore, objetos artesanales y esas cosas, en esta clasificación embonaban algunos como Camboya, Nepal y Kazajistán. Los cuales sonreían desde sus fotografías, todas acompañadas de alguna explicación interesante sobre lo que se observaba en la imagen. Sobra decir que este tipo de perfiles, por mucha madures que demostraran, no eran los más visitados o eso parecía por el número de "me gusta" que obtenían sus publicaciones.

- Una lástima – se lamentó China, que consideraba estos, como los más provechosos hasta el momento.

Totalmente opuestos a lo anterior, eran los perfiles con temas de violencia o de guerra, casi todos ellos pertenecientes a naciones con problemas de invasiones extranjeras o revueltas internas. Dentro de este tipo se podían catalogar los perfiles de Pakistán, Irán, Afganistán y Birmania, siendo este último el que más publicaba sobre eso. Yao pensó que aquello no era como para presumir, mirad que si el hacía cosas malas jamás las publicaba, sino que se las callaba para que no dieran la vuelta al mundo, aunque siempre había periodistas metiches que se encargaban de espiarlo y exhibirlo; pero bueno, por él no se enteraban.

Menos agresivos que estos últimos, eran los perfiles de crítica social o política, en los que figuraban Kirguistán y Bangladesh, con álbumes repletos de fotos sobre protestas y marchas ciudadanas, uno podía verlos muy en su rollo en cada imagen. Las chicas eran todas unas activistas, pues bien por ellas.

Pero no todos los perfiles eran de tipo profundo, los había también superficiales, que a su vez se subdividían en varios contenidos. Estaban los obsesionados con el medio artístico, que subían imágenes de cantantes y actores, pero casi ninguna sobre ellos, y que publicaban estados sobre letras musicales, como si esperaran que otros les siguieran la corriente y continuaran la canción. Que se puede decir, disparates juveniles, ni que facebook fuera cartelera de cine o una especie de radio escrita. Aunque ciertamente eran varias las naciones que tenía este tipo de perfil, comenzando con Corea del Sur, continuando con Azerbaiyán y terminando (como no) con India.

"Los snob", eran los perfiles cuyas publicaciones se trataban sobre cosas "nice" y algo pretenciosas, según se dijo China. En ellos, se podían encontrar álbumes sobre hoteles, teatros, bares de moda y cosas como esas. Malasia, Singapur y Macao eran de este tipo. No es que fuera un crimen, pero a Yao le parecía poco modesto; aunque por otro lado, lo prefería bastante a los perfiles de temas violentos.

Y siguiendo con las frivolidades…estaban los perfiles turísticos, denominados así por su alto grado de publicaciones sobre recreación y que más parecían guía del viajero. Con este tema se identificaban países como Indonesia, Maldivas y Sri Lanka, cada uno posando en diferentes puntos de sus casas o exhibiendo alguna costumbre peculiar y llamativa. Hasta el momento le parecían de los mejorcitos. Pues era entretenido navegar por sus publicaciones.

Igualmente se podían encontrar perfiles sobre deportes, como el de Tayikistán y Uzbekistán, que se retrataban con camisas de sus respectivas selecciones y cuyos estados eran la mar de apasionados con el futbol, trasladando así las peleas entre sus aficiones a la barra de comentarios, los cuales por cierto no estaban bien escritos. Al parecer veían eso, como una especie de cuestión de honor o similar, pero para Yao eran chiquilladas y solo eso.

Una rareza en aquel medio, eran los perfiles de personas muy religiosas, cuyas publicaciones era en su mayoría sobre frases buena onda e incitaciones a la caridad. Timor oriental era de estos especímenes y en varias de sus fotos se le veía en medio de campañas altruistas o simplemente en retiros religiosos. El chico era un pan de dios, como dirían los cristianos, pues bien por él, se dijo Yao.

Pero si bien muchos perfiles se decantaban por un tema u otro, quedaban aun los variopintos o simplemente normalitos, que no se decidían al parecer por algún tema en específico y gustaban de muchas cosas distintas. Bután era uno de ellos, tenía fotos muy variadas, en las que se observaban palacios o cabañas, cultivos o solo gente. Tampoco le faltaban las típicas fotos con sus jefes, en las que posaba vestido de manera tradicional junto a sus, había que admitirlo, muy guapos monarcas. Lo mismo podría decirse de Turkmenistán, que también fue adicionado por China.

Mas al llegar al perfil de Filipinas, descubrió un asunto muy peligroso para su gusto, la chiquilla había adoptado aun cocodrilo gigantesco y hasta nombre le había puesto, Lolong lo llamaba y la muy suicida posaba sentada junto a él. ¿Qué clase de educación le dio España? Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella, sobre esos riesgos innecesarios. Y China se prometió también darle una patada a España, no porque le callera mal, sino por mal padre, aunque…ahora que lo recordaba, Inglaterra, Japón y Estados unidos también la invadieron, a lo mejor el mal juicio le veían de alguno de ellos.

- Hmp, seguro que el culpable de todo esto es Estados Unidos, no…que va, apuesto a que es Inglaterra, ese roba chicos – Y Yao insulto largamente al tipo.

Del perfil de la muchacha, salto al de Brunei, su mejor amigo. Si como no, ni que hubiese nacido ayer, esta era la segunda parejita de chiquillos hormonados que descubría, tendría que citarlos también a ellos para platicar sobre responsabilidad en pareja. No sea que España se vuelva abuelo. Por cierto… ¿habría agregado ya a Hong Kong?, bueno, mejor checar.

Resulto que aún no lo tenía en su lista y que de hecho publicaba muy seguido, cada diez minutos más o menos, ¿que no se suponía que estaba MUY ocupado trabajando? Porque eso fue lo que le grito hacia unas horas. Pues ya le había atrapado con las manos en la masa, le iba a cantar las cuarenta sobre esto.

Pero no solo le había descubierto en sus "exageraciones", sino que encima también en sus flirteos, oh no….foco rojo, foco rojo. Esa Taiwán era muy popular, porque también parecía gustarle a Hong Kong, quien salía en demasiadas fotos abrazándola o tomando su mano, o también….Bueno basta decir que le gustaba. Lo que podría desencadenar una pelea entre él y Japón, no dudaba que esto fuera materia para una buena novela (o en su defecto un dorama), pero él como adulto que era, no podía permitir peleas intra-familiares; aunque de hecho no fueran parientes biológicos, todo hay que decirlo. Los citaría a los dos primero y les hablaría sobre esto, o mejor los citaba por separado, no vaya a ser peor.

Yao se sobo cansado la frente, caray, de que cosas se enteraba uno con el facebook y cuanto trabajo tenía por delante. A veces prefería ni enterarse, pero ni modo, debía estar pendiente y ahora facebook le ayudaría en eso.

Hablando de pendientes…Le faltaba agregar a Vietnam, como pudo olvidársele de la buena Lien Chung, siempre tan trabajadora y muy leal a la causa; jeje, le agradaba que fuera seguidora del buen comunismo como él, no cabe duda de que la educo bien.

China busco el perfil de la joven y la adiciono, dándose un auto-recorrido por sus publicaciones. Lien posaba la mar de bella en múltiples fotos, sonriendo a la cámara, como si supiera que Yao la estaba viendo; también publicaba muchos estados sobre socialismo, lo que le agradado muchísimo, lo que si no le pareció muy inteligente de la chica, eran sus publicas represiones religiosas contra su pueblo. Él no era un santo en aquel tema, pero al menos fingía apertura, no publicaba a los cuatro vientos sus reales posturas al respecto; porque claro, siempre habría países metiches que lo criticarían por eso, así que mejor disimular y llevar la fiesta en paz, era lo más idóneo. Le aconsejaría a Vietnam, moderar sus declaraciones sobre este tema, para que la chica se ahorrara enemigos, claro está. Además hacia mucho que no se veían, tal vez debería invitarla a su casa uno de estos días, le preparia un banquete y escucharían música o verían películas, luego tal vez pasearían y….

- No, no, no. ¡Yao reacciona! – Y el hombre se abofeteo mentalmente, caray pero que hormonado se vio aquello y encima Lien era mucho más joven, que rabo verde se vería.

Hay caray, tenía que despejarse y tomar aire fresco, porque se acaba de imaginar a Vietnam abrazándolo y besándolo. Por el gran dragón de la unidad, mejor se tomaba un descanso de este maldito facebook que le estaba afectando el cerebro. Lo dejaría por la paz y se tomaría un respiro, además los ojos ya le dolían de tanto mirar la pantalla, no fuera a ser que luego tuviese que usar lentes.

.

En definitiva esto de la modernidad debía tomarse con precaución y muy despacito, era útil pero también nocivo y enviciante. No descartaba usar facebook más adelante, pero por ahora se tomaría un receso, por que estar mucho tiempo frente a una computadora también idiotiza, habría que ponerse un horario y seguirlo, además él estaba muy ocupado. Tenía que checar no sé qué cosas que le ordeno su jefe, tenía que regañar a sus hermanos y así. Ah…y también debía quitarle el gorrito a Mongolia, jojojo.

Por cierto que aún no agregaba a todos sus conocidos, ya fuera en este u otros continentes, pero mejor lo terminaba de hacer luego, ahora le caería bien un paseíto en el parque, lejos de la zona de los enamorados claro, porque en primer lugar, por culpa de eso tomaba el condenado paseo…

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

_Tatata-tan… ¿Qué les pareció, se merece un comentario? Sino, aun así déjenmelo por favor XD_

.

.

**Nota:**

- Lo de la crisis de perros en Tailandia es completamente cierto, los traficantes los capturan a la sorda y luego los venden a China, Vietnam y Japón como alimento (porque hay platillos raros que los incluyen) o en su defecto convertirlos en guantes, manillas y esas cosas. **T-T ** P_obres, pobres perros._

- Todos los demás datos polémicos que se mencionan….también son ciertos **U_U**

.

_Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima, acompañando a otra nación con problemas de facebook __** XD**_


End file.
